


No one can hurt you now

by missmysterious56



Series: The Witcher Prompts [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: (as their daughter), Author Does Not Know How To Tag, Ciri has a nightmare, Ciri is eight in this, Ciri's two dads make her feel safe, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Geralt chases it away, Jaskier and Geralt are raising Ciri, Jaskier sings it away, M/M, Not Beta Read, as a couple, not beta read we die like men, the don't really acknowledge it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmysterious56/pseuds/missmysterious56
Summary: Ciri, wakes up from a terrible nightmare, now it is Jaskier and Geralt's turn to comfort her.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Witcher Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602508
Comments: 33
Kudos: 767





	No one can hurt you now

**_I remember tears streaming down your face_ **

Geralt startles awake to the sound of muffled screams. On instinct, his hand goes searching for the sword; however, he stops, moments later, once he hears the sounds of muffled screams becoming cries. One by one his senses come back, upon realizing there is no bard sleeping on top of him, Geralt sits up fully. The sight that greets him, is one that he will never forget. His bard soothing, his child surprise as tears streamed down her young face.

**_when I said I'll never let you go_ **

Jaskier had woken to the sounds of muffled screams, a sound familiar to him as in his home growing up he was accustomed to the same sounds. His mother had made similar noises when his father had first gone away, as she cursed his father’s very name. Months later when his mother had been taken from him in the war, he remembers the screams he himself produced at night when none of his six younger siblings could hear him. 

The bard stands ever so carefully as to not wake the sleeping witcher. Kneeling, the bard ever so lightly brushes back the girl’s almost snowy white hair. It was something he had learned years ago while caring for his siblings. Never wake up a child from a nightmare by startling them awake. Only chaos knows how they will respond. At first, when Ciri wakes, she moves away from Jaskier. She clutches her knees in fear sinking in on herself. Like this, she looks as small as she had been when Jaskier had first joined Geralt and Ciri on their journey. Jaskier held his hands, showing that he was not there to harm her, and watched as slowly recognition came back to her eyes. When she finally fully recognized Jaskier she threw herself at him. 

“Please don’t let me go!” she cries, burying herself into Jaskier’s thin frame. 

“I won’t,” Jaskier says kissing the top of her head. “As long as it is in my power. I promise.”

**_When all those shadows almost killed your light_ **

They hold their position for a few moments. Jaskier simply just holding Ciri in his arms as she cries, finally expelling all the grief that she has experienced these past months.

“If I were you,” Jaskier says after a while, “I would not mention this to Geralt. Just in case he becomes a hulking mama bear and starts a rampage.”

With those words Ciri begins to giggle, some light returning to her brilliant greenish eyes. Neither notice that Geralt had woken up and was staring at them with a small smile gracing his battle-hardened features. 

**_I remember you said don't leave me here alone_ **

While holding the hysterical girl he remembers a few weeks ago when he had first begun to journey with the pair. 

Jaskier had been performing in a bar when a familiar looming figure had entered the room. The fight felt like it had happened mere moments before. So, Jaskier had done what came most naturally to him at that moment. Ignore Geralt. Though in fairness that hadn’t worked out very well. He was in the middle of singing a ballad, the same he had sung the same night that he and Geralt met when he was pulled off the stool he was propped on.

“We need to talk, but it can wait until I get back. For now, watch the girl. You are the only one I can trust… Just try not to get in any danger while I am gone.”

“Geralt! No, come back here! You don’t get to jus- just… just waltz i- and he’s gone,” Jaskier sighs as the witcher disappears from the pub and inn. Slowly he turns to the girl who looks so small and terrified. “Well, I guess you are stuck with me for a while. My name is Jaskier.”

“Ciri,” the girl replied as the Bard nodded. Together they stood silently and awkwardly until finally, Jaskier broke the silence. 

“How about I find you some different clothes and you can have a bath,” Jaskier asks rhetorically bending down to her level. The girl nodded so enthusiastically Jaskier worried for a moment her head would come toppling off. 

Luckily it was still day and for once Jaskier had some coins in his pocket. Just enough to buy young Ciri a new outfit or two. When they returned to the tavern Jaskier led the girl to his room after asking one of the staff to run a bath for the girl. 

“Please don’t leave me here alone!” The young girl had said, fear gripping her at the idea of the funny bard abandoning her. Not after she had lost so much. 

“I will be right outside the door.”

“How will I know you’ve not left me?”

“Simple: just listen for the lute.”

**_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_ **

**_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_ **

“I promise no one is coming for you. The nilfgaardians would not dare to attack during the dead of night, or even when the sun is going down. Even they would not interrupt Geralt’s sacred beauty rest. Who knows how much worse he would look if he did not sleep in the night.”

Ciri giggles once more, and the sound is like music to both men’s ears. 

“Just close your eyes and let the peace of sleep take you.”

**_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_ **

**_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_ **

“Jaskier?”

“Hmm?”

“Sing to me.”

Jaskier does just that. That night Ciri falls asleep to a song Jaskier had though he had long forgotten. A song that had been sung to him by his father before the war. As he sings he begins losing an unwinnable battle to drowsiness. 

**_Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire_ **

**_The war outside our door keeps raging on_ **

**_Hold onto this lullaby, even when the music’s gone, gone_ **

**_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_ **

**_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_ **

**_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_ **

**_Just close your eyes, you’ll be alright_ **

**_Come morning light, you and I’ll be safe and sound_ **

“Maybe, just maybe, your pie does have a little filling,” Jaskier hears as he starts to give in to the drowsy state he had been fighting. Only completely losing when he feels an arm settle over his waist and the familiar breath of Geralt on his neck.


End file.
